Myself Is Just For You
by Misaki Pendragon
Summary: Apa?Bakal isteri?/Uchiha Sasuke?Macam pernah dengar./Aku...mengandung?/Siapa kau sebenarnya Uchiha Sasuke!/WARNING/MPREG/YAOI/LEMON UPDATE ! XDDDD
1. Chapter 1

Yoh minna ! This is my first fanfiction. I hope you enjoy.

MYSELF IS JUST FOR YOU

by : Misaki Pendragon

Pairings : Sasunaru , Itakyuu

Genre : Romance , Hurt

Rated T

Disclaimer : Masashi Kishimoto

Don't like , Don't read

R & R

* * *

"Saya nak keluar pergi pantai sekejap. "

"Ya baiklah, hati-hati jalan!" ujar seorang wanita berambut lavender dari dapur.

Hampir 10 minit berjalan tanpa henti akhirnya dia sampai ke destinasi yang dituju. Dia duduk di atas kerusi yang tersedia di pantai itu sambil melihat sekeliling sambil terkenang masa lampau, tanpa sedar air matanya mengalir di kedua-dua belah pipinya. Rambut panjangnya yang berwarna blonde ditiup angin pantai, tangannya mengusap perutnya yang semakin hari semakin membesar.

"Apa yang kau tengah buat sekarang ni, Sasuke. " ujarnya sambil mengelap air matanya.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Kereta Honda berwarna putih berhenti di hadapan pintu pagar, satu kaki keluar daripada dalam kereta itu.

"Okey bro, aku dah hantar kau so aku harap sangat kau hati hati bila masuk rumah bukan apa takut nanti bapak harimau terkam kau depan pintu." Seorang lelaki bermata kucing ketawa bila mendengar ayat kawannya yang sedang memandu kereta.

"Alah kau ni macam tak biasa pulak, nanti adalah abang aku tolong bukakan pintu bapak harimau takde sebab bapak harimau tengah tidur. " ujar seorang lelaki berambut blonde atau lebih dikenali sebagai Uzumaki Naruto.

"Hahaha. Apa-apa jelah bro, aku nak balik dulu, mengantuk dah ni. " ujar pemandu itu bernama Sai. Naruto hanya mengangguk dan melihat diorang pergi. Naruto cuba menelefon abangnya, Uzumaki Kyuubi, tetapi tidak angkat. Setelah itu Naruto cuba memanjat pagar rumahnya dan pergi ke hadapan pintu utama rumahnya itu. Dia cuba mendail nombor abangnya lagi.

"Hello Kyuu-nii cepatlah buka pintu ni. " ujarnya.

"Hm yelah jap. " ujar Kyuu dalam keadaan mengantuk. Dalam lebih kurang 2 minit pintu rumah dibuka. Naruto masuk tanpa melihat siapa yang membuka pintu rumah dan terus ingin mendaki anak tangga untuk ke dalam biliknya.

"Lajunya naik, nak pergi mana? " Naruto tersentap dengan teguran itu. Dia menoleh kearah suara dan mendapati tou-san nya yang mengur dan membuka pintu rumah.

"Erkk bilik? " ujar Naruto.

"Ouh. Baru balik dari mana? Dengan siapa? Buat apa? Pukul berapa dah sekarang ni? Kenapa sekarang balik? Kenapa tak balik petang esok? Hmm? Kenapa? " ujar tou-san Naruto, Namikaze Minato. Naruto hanya mendiamkan diri sebab dia tahu dia tak akan mampu menjawab semua soalan Minato.

"Dah. Pergi masuk bilik, mandi selalu. Esok pagi lepas sarapan ikut papa pergi pejabat." Naruto yang mendengar arahan tou-san nya hanya mengangguk dan berlalu pergi. Sebelum itu dia pergi ke bilik Kyuubi untuk melihat kenapa bukan dia yang membuka pintu rumah tadi. Naruto membuka pintu bilik Kyuubi dan mendapati abangnya masih tidur di atas katil. Hahaha memang tak boleh diharap.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Rasa mengantuk yang masih ada terpaksa diendahkan juga, dia bangun dari katilnya dan terus mandi. Selepas dia bersiap memakai baju untuk ke pejabat,dia turun dari tingkat atas dan terus menuju ke dapur.

"Awal bangun hari ni." perli Minato pada Naruto. Naruto hanya duduk di sebelah abangnya. Setelah selesai makan mereka bergegas ke Namikaze corp, syarikat keluarga milik Namikaze Minato. Sesampainya mereka di Namikaze corp, Minato memperkenal Naruto kepada staf-staf yang bekerja disitu. Maklum saja lah hari ini adalah hari pertama Naruto bekerja setelah pulang dari belajar di United State. Naruto sudah malas nak berkenalan dengan staf-staf di situ kerana kakinya sudah lengguh. Tak lama selepas itu, tou-san nya mengenalkan orang yang telah banyak berbakti dan menaikkan nama syarikatnya. Rambutnya berwarna raven, kulitnya putih mulus, matanya hitam dan tunuhnya sasa. Pemuda ini telah menarik perhatian Naruto dan matanya memandang kearah lelaki yang menurutnya,… handsome?

"Kenapa? "Naruto sedar dari lamunannya dan memandang ke bawah akibat perbuatannya sendiri.

"Naruto, perkenalkan ini Uchiha Sasuke. Sasuke perkenalkan ini putra bungsu tou-san, Uzumaki Naruto."

'Huh? Tou-san? Biar betul?' pelik Naruto dalam hati.

"Ouh dia rupanya, cantik orangnya." Naruto yang mendengar perkataan 'cantik' memberikan death glare kepada Sasuke.

"Ye. Dial ah orangnya."

"Huh?"

"Selamat berkenalan, bakal isteri ku."

"EEEEEHHHHHHHHHHHHHH?!"

.

.

.

.

.

.

TBC

.

.

.

.

.

* * *

Yosh minna! Macam mana ? Ok tak ?Gomen kalau tak bagus sangat hehe . Maklumlah ni kan first ff .

Kalau ada apa apa idea boleh review. Kerjasama anda amat dihargai.

Reviews for more ! xD

Jaa ne~ xD


	2. Chapter 2

Previous :

"Naruto, perkenalkan ini Uchiha Sasuke. Sasuke perkenalkan ini putra bungsu tou-san, Namikaze Naruto."

'Huh? Tou-san? Biar betul?' pelik Naruto dalam hati.

"Ouh dia rupanya, cantik orangnya." Naruto yang mendengar perkataan 'cantik' memberikan death glare kepada Sasuke.

"Ye. Dialah orangnya."

"Huh?"

"Selamat berkenalan, bakal isteri ku."

"EEEEEHHHHHHHHHHHHHH?!"

.

.

.

.

.

.

MYSELF IS JUST FOR YOU

CHAPTER 2

.

.

.

Di pejabat Namikaze corp, semua pekerja sedang sibuk menyelesaikan kerja-kerja mereka. Lain pula cerita dengan putera bongsu dari keluarga Namikaze ni, dari tadi kerjanya hanya merenung tajam ke arah bakal suaminya, siapa lagi kalau bukan Uchiha Sasuke. Naruto terpaksa sebilik dengan bakal suaminya kerana tou san Naruto, Namikaze Minato menyuruh Naruto sebilik dengan Sasuke katanya untuk merapatkan lagi hubungan mereka. Dan sekarang Naruto berada di atas sofa yang berada di hujung bilik mereka. Sasuke yang sedang membuat kerja di mejanya rasa tak senang kerana Naruto, dan Sasuke hanya mengeluh dan pergi duduk di sebelah Naruto. Naruto pun rasa gelisah kerana Sasuke duduk di sebelahnya secara tiba-tiba.

"Kenapa bakal 'isteri ku'? Jangan tenung macam nak makan orang boleh tak? Kalau saya 'makan' awak, nanti awak 'sakit'. " bisik Sasuke di telinga Naruto. Naruto yang mendengarnya berasa malu dan menutup mukanya dengan kedua-dua telapak tangannya. Sasuke senyum dengan kelakuan yang dianggapnya 'comel'. Dia menarik tangan Naruto dengan perlahan, Naruto juga menarik tangannya tetapi tarikan Sasuke lebih kuat daripadanya. Naruto hanya membeku apabila mendapati muka Sasuke berhadapan dengan mukanya dan tiba-tiba bibirnya terasa disentuh dengan sesuatu yang lembut...? Naruto membelalakkan matanya apabila mendapati bibirnya dicium lembut oleh Uchiha Sasuke.

"Ughh ahh Sass ahh haa" Naruto yang sudah kehabisan oksigen pun mendesah. Sasuke yang mendengar suara 'merdu' itu pun memperdalamkan lagi ciumannya.

"Sas- aghh yame-tte haa " makin kuat Naruto menolak, makin kuat Sasuke mendorong Naruto ke atas sofa. Dan kini Naruto terbaring di atas sofa dengan badan yang lemah dan nafas yang tidak teratur. Kolar bajunya sedikit terbuka akibat daripada perbuatan tadi. Sasuke mencium leher Naruto dan mendesah lagi.

"Yamete tem- ahh nanti orang lain-ahh masuk"

"Malu ke? Hahaha jangan risaulah, pintu dah tutup." Naruto malu dan pandang ke arah lain.

"Just me can see all parts of your body. Just me can touch you. Just me can do everything I want on you."bisik Sasuke di telinga Naruto sambil mengucup lagi leher Naruto dan meninggalkan tanda cintanya pada Naruto.

"Tapi kita kan tak-"

"Tak kahwin lagi? Saya cuma nak tanda leher awak supaya tak ada siapa boleh ambil hak saya. Sehinggalah hari pernikahan kita, saya takkan 'sentuh' awak, walaupun hakikatnya badan saya nak sangat 'sentuh' awak." Naruto memandang Sasuke dengan wajah yang terkejut.

"I just want your heart. I just want you to love me with all your heart. Saya tak nak awak kahwin dengan saya secara paksa. Saya nak awak cintai saya dengan sepenuh hati. Sampailah awak cakap 'setuju', barulah saya akan kahwin dengan awak. Saya akan bagi awak masa dan saya akan tunggu walaupun waktu tu kita dah tua. " Naruto terkesima dengan ayat-ayat yang dituju oleh Sasuke. Dia berasa tidak keruan.

"Kenapa awak sanggup tunggu saya? " tanya Naruto.

"One day ,... you will know, my love." Jawab Sasuke dan terus beredar dari biliknya. Naruto sudah hilang kata-kata. Dia berfikir sejenak.

'Kenapa muka dia,.. macam pernah tengok? Ughh kenapa susah sangat nak ingat?! Muka dia macam,... tak! Tak mungkin! 'Dia' dah lama mati! Habis tu, siapa dia?' Naruto sudah penat untuk berfikir dan terlelap di atas sofa dalam pejabatnya.

.

.

.

.

.

.

"So? Macam mana sekarang?" tanya Minato sambil menghirup kopi panasnya.

"Tunggu jawapan dia."jawab Sasuke.

"Heee kalau macam tu lambat lagi lah tou-san nak dapat cucu." keluh Minato.

"Huh? Cucu? Naruto tu lelaki bukan perempuan." Sasuke sweetdrop.

"Secara fizikal dia memang lelaki, tetapi dari segi mental dan dalaman tubuh Naruto sebenarnya perempuan. Tak mustahillah kalau Naruto seorang lelaki mempunyai rahim dalam badan." terang Minato.

"Haa macam tu. Tou san nak lelaki atau perempuan? " tanya Sasuke sambil menyedut jus tomato yang masih tidak terusik dari tadi.

"Kalau boleh perempuan sebab tou san tak ada anak perempuan. Yang ada pun lelaki, menantu pun lelaki. Teringin juga nak anak perempuan."luah Minato.

"Hahaha Kyuu nii kan 'perempuan' ?"

"Dia bukan perempuan, dia 'uke'. Anyways good luck. " ujar Minato.

"Good luck for?" Sasuke terpinga-pinga.

"Namikaze Naruto." ujar Minato sambil beredar dari kafeteria. Sasuke tersenyum mendengar nama bakal isterinya dan keluar dari kafeteria itu.

"Ino! Cuba tengok tuan Sasuke kita tu lepas anak tuan Minato masuk kerja hari ni kan, dia asyik senyum je. Kau rasa dia ada apa-apa ke dengan anak tuan Minato tu?" tanya seorang perempuan berambut pink a.k.a Haruno Sakura sambil makan kuih mochi berinti kacang merah.

"Kau tak tau lagi ke? Nanti tuan Sasuke kahwin dengan anak tuan Minato. Bila tu aku tak tau lah." jawab pula seorang perempuan yang rambutnya diikat seperti ekor kuda a.k.a Yamanaka Ino sambil mulutnya menyuap kek perisa lemon ke dalam mulut.

"Ha? Mana kau dapat cerita gempak tu?! Kenapa kau tak bagitau aku lebih awal? " ujar Sakura dengan nada terkejut.

"Kau sendiri tak tanya. Anyways tengahari tadi aku nak ketuk pintu pejabat tuan Sasuke dan Naruto sebab nak hantar fail tapi aku dengar suaru tu!"bisik Ino di telinga kanan Sakura.

"S-suara tu? Suara tu?! Aish! Ruginya aku tak ada masa tu!"

"Ahhh~ Sweet sangat tuan Sasuke dengan tuan Naruto."

"Aku harap hubungan diorang akan kekal sampai bila-bila."

"Aku harap pun macam tu juga."

.

.

.

Hari sudah makin malap Naruto masih menandatangani fail-fail dengan laju kerana Sasuke memandang ke arahnya sambil tangannya sibuk menaip. Kemudian Naruto menyusun fail-fail itu dan bergegas ingin keluar dari pejabat mereka berdua.

"Nak pergi mana? Clubbing? " tanya Sasuke.

"Ya. Kenapa? Tak boleh ke? " soalan lawan soalan.

"No! You can't ! Saya Uchiha Sasuke tidak akan mengizinkan bakal isteri saya Namikaze Naruto pergi clubbing dan bersuka ria dengan orang lain!"

"Kita tak kahwin lagi! Tak usahlah kau nak kawal aku sangat!" Naruto marah kepada Sasuke.

"Tak! Kau tak boleh pergi! You! Stay here with me! Kau tau tak nanti ramai yang nak sentuh kau bila kau mabuk! You are mine!" jerkah Sasuke.

Untuk pertama kalinya Naruto di jerkah sebegitu kuat oleh seseorang. Sebelum ni Naruto tak pernah dimarah oleh sesiapa saja walaupun tou san dan kaa san nya. Dan hari ini, orang yang dia sendiri masih tak kenal menengkingnya dengan nada tinggi. Tanpa disedari air mata Naruto jatuh turun ke pipi. Sasuke yang baru sedar dari perbuatannya memeluk Naruto.

"Gomen gomen gomen,.. saya tak sedar apa saya buat." Sasuke menyesali perbuatannya. Naruto masih diam membeku di dalam pelukan Sasuke. Naruto hanya menunduk sambil mengeluh. Naruto mengesat air matanya dan memandang Sasuke. Pandangan mereka beradu. Naruto terasa kehangatan pelukan Sasuke mengalir di sekujur tubuhnya, Sasuke hanya mendiamkan diri. Naruto yang masih lagi terisak isak, terus menyembunyikan wajahnya ke dada Sasuke lalu memperdalamkan lagi pelukannya. Sasuke hanya diam.

.

.

.

.

.

...dan terus diam.


	3. Chapter 3

Previous : Hari sudah makin malap Naruto masih menandatangani fail-fail dengan laju kerana Sasuke memandang ke arahnya sambil tangannya sibuk menaip. Kemudian Naruto menyusun fail-fail itu dan bergegas ingin keluar dari pejabat mereka berdua.

"Nak pergi mana? Clubbing? " tanya Sasuke.

"Ya. Kenapa? Tak boleh ke? " soalan lawan soalan.

"No! You can't ! Saya Uchiha Sasuke tidak akan mengizinkan bakal isteri saya Namikaze Naruto pergi clubbing dan bersuka ria dengan orang lain!"

"Kita tak kahwin lagi! Tak usahlah kau nak kawal aku sangat!" Naruto marah kepada Sasuke.

"Tak! Kau tak boleh pergi! You! Stay here with me! Kau tau tak nanti ramai yang nak sentuh kau bila kau mabuk! You are mine!" jerkah Sasuke.

Untuk pertama kalinya Naruto di jerkah sebegitu kuat oleh seseorang. Sebelum ni Naruto tak pernah dimarah oleh sesiapa saja walaupun tou san dan kaa san nya. Dan hari ini, orang yang dia sendiri masih tak kenal menengkingnya dengan nada tinggi. Tanpa disedari air mata Naruto jatuh turun ke pipi. Sasuke yang baru sedar dari perbuatannya memeluk Naruto.

"Gomen gomen gomen,.. saya tak sedar apa saya buat." Sasuke menyesali perbuatannya. Naruto masih diam membeku di dalam pelukan Sasuke. Naruto hanya menunduk sambil mengeluh. Naruto mengesat air matanya dan memandang Sasuke. Pandangan mereka beradu. Naruto terasa kehangatan pelukan Sasuke mengalir di sekujur tubuhnya, Sasuke hanya mendiamkan diri. Naruto yang masih lagi terisak isak, terus menyembunyikan wajahnya ke dada Sasuke lalu memperdalamkan lagi pelukannya. Sasuke hanya diam.

.

.

.

.

.

...dan terus diam.

* * *

Yosh minna! Thanks because you still read my fanfiction an I'm glad about it.

I hope you can give me some support and some idea in another chapter.

So please, continue reading...

MYSELF IS JUST FOR YOU

by : Misaki Pendragon

Don't like don't read

R&R

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Kereta mewah milik Sasuke masuk ke dalam kawasan rumah Namikaze. Dia keluar daripada keretaya dan bergegas membuka pintu bertentagan dengannya. Minato yang ingin melihat siapa yang datang ke rumahnya terus terhenti langkahnya apabila mendapati Sasuke mengangkat Naruto ala bridal style.

"Masuklah Sasuke, bilik Naruto ada di tingkat atas."ujar Minato.

"Ya baiklah tou-san."

Lalu Sasuke pergi ke bilik Naruto dan membuka pintu, dengan berhati-hati dia meletakkan Naruto di atas katil. Dia kemudiannya mencium dahi Naruto dengan sangat lembut lalu dia menyelimuti separuh badan Naruto.

"Tak nak tidur kat sini ke? Dah lewat malam ni." Sasuke yang terkejut dengan suara itu lalu memandang ke arah suara itu.

"Eh tou-san, tak apalah , nanti Itachi marah pula tak balik rumah. "

"Ahh~ pasal tu tak perlu risau. Itachi tengah bergembira sekarang dengan Deidara." Jelas Minato.

"Huh? Bergembira? Dengan Deidara? " pelik Sasuke.

"Ya! Dengan Deidara! So Sasuke, tidurlah sini. Kalau dahaga,ais lemon tea ada kat dapur. Minum tau. Hehehe. "lalu Minato pergi dari situ.

"Ais lemon tea?,...lepas mandilah." Lalu dia pergi ke dalam bilik mandi Naruto.

.

.

-SKIP TIME-

.

.

Derapan kaki menuju ke arah dapur lalu mengambil sesuatu di dalam peti ais.

"Hmm? Jus tomato?"lalu dia meneguk jus itu.

"Ahhh~ Segarnya~" Sasuke meneguk jus tomato itu sehingga tiada sisa di dalamnya. Dia meletakkan bekas minuman ke dalam singki dan berlari anak menaiki tangga menuju ke dalam bilik Naruto. Dan kemudian dia baring di atas katil bersebelahan dengan Naruto. Dia menarik nafas dalam-dalam dan melepaskannya secara perlahan-lahan. Ini kali pertama dia tidur bersama Naruto, bakal isterinya. Setelah lama megelamun akhirnya dia tertidur juga.

.

.

.

.

SKIP TIME

.

.

.

"Ughh." Naruto bangun dari tidurnya saat dia terasa hembusan nafas seseorang di mukanya. Dia membuka matanya perlahan dan mendapati Sasuke sedang memandangnya.

"Ohayou."

"Ehh? K-Kenapa..." dia melihat ke arah pakaiannya.

"Jangan risaulah. Saya tak sentuh awak pun, kan saya dah cakap dengan awak."ujar Sasuke sambil tersenyum. *author tergugat*

Naruto memandang Sasuke agak lama dan bila dia terasa pipinya sudah semakin panas dia mengalih pandangan dengan serta merta. Sasuke memandang hairan ke arahnya. Naruto yang sudah rasa tidak selesa turun dari katilnya.

"T-tou san? " tanya Naruto.

"Tou san awal pagi dah pergi ?"jawab Sasuke.

"Ouh. Kaa san? "

"Kaa san pergi keluar dengan kawan. Kenapa? "

"Dei nii? "

"Ada dengan Itachi. Kenapa? "

"Ouh macam tu ,.."

"Naruto? Kenapa? "hairan Sasuke. Naruto menundukkan wajahnya lalu duduk di hadapan Sasuke dan memegang tangan Sasuke. Sasuke yang rasa pelik dengan Naruto terus bangun dari baringnya dan menatap Naruto.

"S-s-s-sasu-keh kunn.. a-ano.."

"Ya? "

"Se-"

"Se?"

"Se-tu-ju!"

"..."

"..."

"A-ri-ga-to." Sasuke mengucup bibir Naruto lembut. Naruto terkejut dengan kucupan itu tetapi dia terima dengan hati terbuka. Apabila Sasuke merasakan Naruto tidak melawan, dia memperdalamkan lagi ciumanya.

"Ugghh ahh S-aaasukeeeh ahh ha ughh. Ber-berhenti."desahan sudah bermula malah Sasuke masih memperdalamkan lagi kucupannya. Mulutnya yang masih tidak mahu berhenti beralih pula ke arah leher Naruto lalu mencium, menjilat dan mengigit menandakan bahawa Naruto sekarang adalah hak miliknya.

"Ahhh! Sasuk-kehh! Haa ahhh! Ahh!" sebelah tangan Sasuke sedang bermain dengan nipple Naruto di sebelah kanan manakala tangan yang sebelah lain pula sedang menyentuh kemaluan Naruto dan menyebabkan Naruto mengerang sedikit keras.

"Sas-ukeeh y-yame-tte ahh!"

Sasuke kemudiannya membuka bajunya dan baju Naruto. Kedua-duanya tidak mengenaka sehelai benang pun pada badan mereka. Sasuke melihat kemaluan Naruto dan menyeringai.

"Hmm? Dah basah? " Naruto malu dan menutup mukanya dengan menyingkirkan batal itu dan membuka selangkangan Naruto dengan paksa.

"Hak! Sasuke! Ya-yamete! Ahhhh!" Naruto mengerang kesakitan kerana Sasuke memasukkan kedua-dua jarinya sekali gus ke dalam anusnya.

"S-sakit ."

"Sabarlah dobe."

"Ahh! Ahhhh! Arghhh Sasukehh!" akhirnya Sasuke sudah menjumpai sweet spot Naruto dan menghentamnya lagi. Lagi. Lagi. Lagi. Dan lagi sehinggalah sperma Naruto meluncur dengan lajunya.

"Hahh haa ahh." Naruto sudah kelelahan dengan aktiviti yang dilakukan tadi bersama Sasuke. Tanggapannya bahawa 'aktiviti' itu sudah tamat, ternyata masih belum.

"Remember Namikaze Naruto. I still havent cumming yet." Ujar Sasuke dengan nada sinis dan mulai menghentam sweet spot Naruto hinggakan Naruto ejakulasi buat kali kedua.

"Hahh haa puas?" tanya Sasuke dengan suara yang tidak teratur kepada Naruto.

"Y-yaa a-aku puas." Ujarnya dengan nada yang masih terbata-bata.

"Next round?"

"Ehh ? Noo!"

Dan berakhirlah dengan suara-suara yang pelik di dalam bilik Naruto sementara maid di luar biliknya hanya mampu sweetdrop dan tidak mampu untuk lalu di hadapan bilik Naruto.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

 **TBC**

* * *

So? How about it? Hope you enjoy with this chapter ^_^

I will update chapter 4 as soon as possible, keep supporting me :D

 **Mind to R &R ?**


	4. Chapter 4

CHAPTER 4

"Remember Namikaze Naruto. I still havent cumming yet." Ujar Sasuke dengan nada sinis dan mulai menghentam sweet spot Naruto hinggakan Naruto ejakulasi buat kali kedua.

"Hahh haa puas?" tanya Sasuke dengan suara yang tidak teratur kepada Naruto.

"Y-yaa a-aku puas." Ujarnya dengan nada yang masih terbata-bata.

"Next round?"

"Ehh ? Noo!"

Dan berakhirlah dengan suara-suara yang pelik di dalam bilik Naruto sementara maid di luar biliknya hanya mampu sweetdrop dan tidak mampu untuk lalu di hadapan bilik Naruto.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

MYSELF IS JUST FOR YOU

By : Misaki Pendragon

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

"Sakura, kau ada nampak tuan Sasuke tak? Dari tadi aku tak nampak dia langsung."tanya Ino kepada Sakura.

"Entahlah, aku pun tengah tunggu tuan Naruto sebab aku nak bagi aku nak bagi fail tapi sampai sekarang tak nampak langsung batang hidung dia."ujar Sakura pula.

"Aku rasa kan tuan Sasuke dengan tuan Naruto kan..."ujar Ino dengan otak kotornya.

"Kau jangan nak macam-macam Ino."marah Sakura.

"Aku saja je~"dalam mereka rancak berbual muncul pula tuan Minato.

"Dah tak ada kerja lain ke nak buat? Asyik berbual je, nah siapkan."ujar Minato lalu meletakkan 3 fail ke atas meja Sakura.

"Ya, baiklah tuan."

"Oh ya, hari ni Sasuke dan Naruto tak masuk kerja, so kalau ada apa-apa fail nak tanda tangan boleh datang ke bilik saya."terang Minato.

"Ya,bailah tuan."ujar mereka serentak lalu Minato pun masuk semula ke dalam biliknya.

"Huh... tak datang pula."Sakura menghela nafas.

"Aku dah kata tuan Sasuke dengan tuan Naruto tuuuuu..."

"Ino, berhentilah dengan otak kotor kau tu." Sakura sudah mula bengang.

"Ughh! Yela yela!"Ino memuncungkan mulutnya dan beredar dari meja Sakura.

.

.

.

.

.

NAMIKAZE MANSION

"Naruto.."panggil Sasuke.

"Apa?" Naruto pandang ke arahnya.

"Can I ask you something?"

"About what?"

"Kenapa awak setuju nak kahwin dengan saya?"

"Erk perlu ke tanya soalan tu?" Naruto sudah malu.

"Perlu." Jawab Sasuke sambil tetap memandang Naruto. Naruto yang masih berada di dalam pelukan Sasuke menundukkan wajahnya ke dalam dada bidang Sasuke.

"Sebab...sebab..errrr ..."

"Sebab apa? I wanna know."

"Sebab muka awak m-macam..."

"Macam?"

"Someone I love..."

Hening.

Sasuke diam begitu juga Naruto. .Sasuke menghela nafasnya perlahan dan mencium Naruto singkat lalu memakai bajunya dan keluar daripada bilik Naruto. Naruto cuma melihat kepergian Sasuke. Naruto salah cakap ke? Rasanya tak ...dan rasanya ya...

.

.

.

.

.

.

TRRRRRR TRRRRRRRR TRRRR

"Hello?"

"Hello tou san."

"Ya? Kenapa?"

"Naruto..dia"

"Dia? Kenapa?"

"Dia setuju nak kahwin..."

"..."

"..."

"Tou san akan mempercepatkan urusan majlis tu."ujar Minato bersemangat.

"Ya..Baiklah" Sasuke menutup panggilan dan mematikan handphonenya.

Untuk hari ni, dia tak nak diganggu...

Kenapa ya?

.

.

.

.

.

.

Naruto baru selesai menghabiskan sarapan paginya. Kushina yang baru balik pergi ke arah Naruto yang leka dengan tv.

"Naru chan"sapa Kushina.

"Hm? Kaa san?! Lamanya kaa san keluar. Bosan tau kat rumah."ujar Naruto sambil membuat muka bosan di depan Kushina. Kushina tersenyum melihat perwatakan anak bungsunya. Naruto memang anak manja Kushina.

"Naru chan, Naru chan tau tou san nak percepatkan majlis kahwin Naru chan?"

"Huh? Cepatkan? Kenapa?"Naruto tertanya tanya.

"Sasuke suruh."jawab Kushina.

"Huh? Kenapa pula?"Naruto pelik. Kenapa Sasuke perlu percepatkan kahwin mereka. Kenapa?

"I don't know. Ask him by yourself."ujar Kushina sambil tersenyum.

Naruto berlari ke dalam biliknya dan mencari handphonenya. Bila sudah jumpa dia mendail nombor tidak dijawab, hanya suara operater perempuan yang menjawab.

"Sasuke..."Naruto tersentak.

Kejadian ni...

macam pernah berlaku...

'Kenapa...kenapa aku rasa pening...?' Naruto akhirnya tejatuh di tempat dia berdiri.

5 tahun sebelumnya...

.

.

.

Sepasang kekasih sedang berpegang tangan. Mereka berdua mengenakan baju yang sama, ramai yang melihat dengan tatapan tidak percaya. Semua fujoshi meneriak kesukaan sedangkan pasangan kekasih itu menutup sedikit mukanya kerana malu.

"Dobe kenapa tutup muka?" tanya kekasihnya yang masih lagi memegang kuat tangannya itu.

"R-ramai yang tengok.." wahhh malu malu kucing pula xD

"Tak ada apa yang nak di malukan kitakan pasangan kekasih." Yaaa dialah lelaki yang selalu memberikan kata kata manis kepada pasangannya, Uchiha Sasuke.

"Sas-sasuke kunn" dan dialah pasangan kepada Uchiha Sasuke , Namikaze Naruto. . Naruto menutup mukanya sampailah ke tempat yang dituju.

"Yo Naruto! Sasuke!"sapa Kiba, kawan mereka berdua.

"Yo Kiba!" sapa Naruto .

"Hi Naru chan." Sapa pula Sai kepada Naruto. Tidak kepada Sasuke.

"Hi Sai."

"Jom Naruto kita masuk kelas."ajak Sai kepada Naruto. Tidak kepada Kiba.

Sedang Naruto rancak berborak dengan Sai, Sasuke cuma perhatikan saja dari belakang sampailah mereka masuk ke dalam baru nak duduk di sebelah Naruto tetapi sudah dirampas oleh Sai. Sai cuma memandang Sasuke dengan senyuman manisnya a.k.a palsu. Sasuke rasa tak puas hati.

'Kenapa dengan dia ni, pasangan aku kenapa dia pula yang nak menyibuk?'fikir Sauke dalam hati.

Sebenarnya dah lama Sasuke perasan dengan gelagat Sai cuma dia tak berapa pasti sama ada betul atau tidak.

Usai saja kelas terakhir, mereka berempat pergi ke kantin untuk menjamu selera. Sasuke berjalan di tepi Sai sambil memegang cawan polistrine yang berisi jus tomato. Dia dengan sengajanya menumpahkan jus itu ke atas baju Sai.

"What the..." ujar Sai terkejut.

"Hukk! Sai! " Naruto juga sama terkejut.

"Ukh sorry man. I didnt mean it."ujar Sasuke kepada Sai.

"It's okey bro."ujar Sai pula kepada Sasuke dan dia bergegas pergi ke tandas bersama Sasuke?

"Let me help you, bro."Sasuke mahu menolong Sai dan Sai tidak membantah.

"Sai."

"Ya?"

"Kau...kau suka Naruto ke?"

Hening seketika.

"Ya, aku suka dia. Dah lama aku suka dia, sejak pertama kali aku pandang mata dia."jujur Sai.

"..."Sasuke diam .

"..."begitu juga Sai.

"Kau tau kan... aku dengan Naruto,.."

"Ya aku tau, dan aku juga tau tak lama lagi kau akan melangsungkan perkahwinan " jujur Sai lagi.

"..."

"Sebab tulah aku cuba nak rampas dia daripada akan cuba sedaya upaya. Bila kau berdua dah kahwin sekali pun, aku akan tetap rosakkan hubungan rumahtangga kau dengan Naruto sampailah aku dapat apa yang aku nak selama ni."

"Kau!" Sasuke sudah mengepalkan tangannya.

"Ah! Nampaknya dah bersih. Thanks , DUDE." Ujar Sai sambil mengukir senyum palsunya kepada Sasuke.

Sai pula berlalu pergi dari dalam tandas itu dan duduk di sebelah Naruto.

Ayat ayat Sai tadi memang menusuk hati Sasuke hinggakan dia tak sedar dia menumbuk dinding hingga tanggannya mengalirkan darah. Perasaan geram cuba dia hiraukan dan dia membasuh tangannya dengan air dan keluar dengan muka yang tiada perasaan.

.

.

.

.

.

.

 **TBC**


	5. Chapter 5

"Ya, aku suka dia. Dah lama aku suka dia, sejak pertama kali aku pandang mata dia."jujur Sai.

"..."Sasuke diam .

"..."begitu juga Sai.

"Kau tau kan... aku dengan Naruto,.."

"Ya aku tau, dan aku juga tau tak lama lagi kau akan melangsungkan perkahwinan " jujur Sai lagi.

"..."

"Sebab tulah aku cuba nak rampas dia daripada akan cuba sedaya upaya. Bila kau berdua dah kahwin sekali pun, aku akan tetap rosakkan hubungan rumahtangga kau dengan Naruto sampailah aku dapat apa yang aku nak selama ni."

"Kau!" Sasuke sudah mengepalkan tangannya.

"Ah! Nampaknya dah bersih. Thanks , DUDE." Ujar Sai sambil mengukir senyum palsunya kepada Sasuke. Sai pula berlalu pergi dari dalam tandas itu dan duduk di sebelah Naruto.

Ayat ayat Sai tadi memang menusuk hati Sasuke hinggakan dia tak sedar dia menumbuk dinding hingga tanggannya mengalirkan darah. Perasaan geram cuba dia hiraukan dan dia membasuh tangannya dengan air dan keluar dengan muka yang tiada perasaan.

.

.

.

.

.

MYSELF IS JUST FOR YOU

MISAKI PENDRAGON

SASUNARU

DISCLAIMER : MASASHI KISHIMOTO

DON'T LIKE , DON'T READ!

.

.

.

CHAPTER 5

.

.

.

"Akh! Sasuke! Nak pergi mana ni?"tanya Naruto sambil tanggan diheret oleh Sasuke.

Sasuke hanya mendiamkan dirinya sambil memimpin tangan Naruto ke tempat yang dituju.

"Sasuke kita nak pergi mana ni? Kenapa tinggalkan Sai dengan Kiba ? "tanya Naruto lagi dan Sasuke hanya menyepikan diri lagi. Laju kakinya dan Naruto berjalan menuju ke dalam bilik asrama mereka. Bilik asrama mereka hanya mereka berdua sahaja yang tinggal di dalam satu bilik. So, bolehlah Sasuke melakukan semahunya terhadap Naruto kalau dia mahu.

Sasuke menghempas Naruto di atas katil King size mereka dan menanggalkan semua pakaian Naruto sehingga tiada seutas benang pun di atas badannya.

"Sas- Mhnmm!"baru sahaja Naruto ingin bertanya kenapa tetapi mulutnya sudah dibungkam dengan bibir lembut Sasuke. *bayangkan*

Sasuke melakukan semahunya ke atas Naruto yang sedang lemah saat itu. Kenapa Naruto boleh lemah? Sebab pagi tadi Naruto sudah dihentam dengan Sasuke. *huehuehue~*

"Naruto."Naruto tersentak saat namanya dipanggil oleh Sasuke.

"Kau,..suka,..aku..atau Sai?"tanya Sasuke lambat. Naruto mengerutkan dahinya. Inikah yang sedang Sasuke fikirkan dari tadi? Sebab ni je ke?

"Hahaha, sebab tu je ke? Dah tentulah aku sukakan kau! Tak lama lagikan kita nak kahwin, buat apa aku nak menduakan orang yang aku sayang? "ujar Naruto ikhlas. Sasuke memandang Naruto dengan mata yang ingin menangis.

"Kalau macam tu, boleh kita habiskan?"ujar Sasuke sambil memeluk Naruto erat. Naruto menarik nafas nafas panjang dan melepaskannya.

.

.

.

-SKIP TIME-

.

.

.

Tuuuttt Tuutt

"Hello?"

"Hello Sai, boleh aku jumpa kau sekejap? Ada hal aku nak cakap. Tapi tak boleh kat sini."ujar satu suara di sebalik telefon.

"Oh, boleh aja, kat mana?"tanya Sai.

"Nanti aku share location. Tunggu aku."ujarnya lagi dan mematikan panggilan.

Sai memandang telefonnya.

'Ada apa dia nak dengan aku lagi.'

.

.

-SKIP TIME-

.

.

Sai melangkah masuk ke dalam sebuah cafe berdekatan dengan tempat kerjanya. Dia terus menuju ke arah seseorang yang menelefonnya tadi.

"Sai."panggilnya.

"Naruto, kenapa panggil aku?"tanya Sai.

"Perkahwinan aku dengan Sasuke terpaksa dibatalkan. "ujar Naruto dengan mata yang ingin mengeluarkan air mata. Sai tesentak.

"K-Kenapa?"tanya Sai ingin tahu. Naruto memandang ke arah anak mata Sai.

"Sebab.. Sasuke tarik balik kontrak dengan Namikaze corp. Sebab tulah, aku dengan Sasuke tak boleh disatukan."setitis air mata jatuh menuruni pipi Naruto.

"Kenapa pula tarik balik? Bukan ke dah buat persetujuan ?Dah ada surat perjanjian dah kan?"tanya Sai lagi.

"Sebab..sebab aku dah terlanjur cinta dengan kau Sai!"luah Naruto.

'Huh? Betul ke apa yang aku dengar tadi?Aku tak pekak lagi kan?'

"N-naruto apa yang kau merepek ni? A-aku dah tak sukakan kau dah. Aku pun dah nak kahwin dah. Naruto please jangan buat perangai. Aku dah tak sukakan kau."ujar Sai.

"T-tapi Sai kitakan pernah-"

"Ya kita memang pernah buat perkara tu, but, I'm not falling in love with you anymore. Please Naruto, forget about me."ujar Sai.

FORGET ABOUT ME

"Lupakan kau? Macam tu saja? Apa? Kau- kau syaitan!"Naruto menjerit dan keluar dari cafe yang tidak begitu ramai pelanggan pada waktu itu. Sai berlari keluar untuk mengejar Naruto tetapi sudah terlambat.

Mata Sai membulat apabila melihat suatu kejadian di hadapannya sekarang.

'Naruto...'

Naruto sudah terbaring tidak sedarkan diri di atas jalan dengan lumuran darah merah di serata tempat. Apa yang dia nampak, kepala Naruto sudah berlinangan darah merah, matanya masih terbuka sedikit dan mulutnya masih tercunggap-cunggap ingin menyedut udara.

Orang ramai yang melihat kejadian itu terus mendekati Naruto dan ada juga yang sedang menelefon pihak hospital atas kejadiaan tersebut.

Sai sudah rasa bersalah, apa yang dia tahu semua kejadiaan ini adalah salahnya sendiri. Dia yang yang telah membunuh Naruto!

Sai berlari dari situ sepantas mungkin dan tidak kelihatan lagi.

.

.

.

.

"Naruto. Naruto. Naruto!"

Naruto membuka matanya perlahan. Naruto memandang ke asal suara tadi.

"Dei-nii."

"Naruto, bangun. Pergi mandi lepastu kita makan malam."ujar Deidara. Abang kepada Naruto. Naruto mengangguk dan mengambil tuala dan terus menuju ke bilik mandi.

Selesai sahaja mandi dan memakai baju, dia terus menuju ke bilik makan untuk menjamu selera bersama keluarga. Pada masa itu semuanya tenang seperti biasa hinggalah...

"Tuan Namikaze, ada panggilan daripada tuan Uchiha Sasuke."ujar seorang maid.

"Hmm? Sasuke? Ada apa ya?"tanya Namikaze kepada dirinya.

"T-tou- san! Biar Naru yang jawab!"ujar Naruto.

"Ah. Pergilah."

Naruto bergegas bangun dari kerusi dan pergi menjawab panggilan dari Sasuke.

Kushina dan Minato memandang sama sendiri.

"Harap kali ni menjadi."ujar Minato.

"Ya. "ujar Kushina.

Naruto bergegas untuk menjawab panggilan telefon itu. Dia mengangkat gagang telefon tersebut.

"Hello, Sasuke."panggil Naruto. Sasuke hanya diam membisu.

"Sasuke aku-"

"Minggu ni kita kahwin Naruto."ujar Sasuke.

"Tapi kenapa cepat sangat?"tanya Naruto.

"Sebab,.. aku takut kau akan ... kau akan"jawab Sasuke terbata-bata.

"Akan apa?"tanya Naruto.

"Aku takut kau akan lari lagi,...dari aku, Naruto."ujar Sasuke.

"Lari? Apa maksud kau Sasuke? A-aku tak faham."tanya Naruto lagi. Sasuke mengeluh kuat.

"Kau takkan faham, sebab kau dah hilang ingatan. Sebab tulah kau takkan tahu apa yang berlaku."jawab Sasuke.

"Then, tell me Sasuke."ujar Naruto lagi.

"Kau,..sebenarnya kau kahwin dengan aku sebab muka aku dengan 'orang yang kau suka' tu seiras kan?"tanya Sasuke.

"Orang yang aku suka? Siapa? Apa yang aku tahu selama ni, orang yang aku suka adalah kau. Kaulah orang pertama yang aku jatuh cinta, Sasuke."jawab Naruto.

"Ya, aku memang orang pertama yang kau suka dan kau cintai, tapi dalam pada masa yang sama. Kau sukakan orang lain. Kau khianat aku waktu tu Naruto, cakap banyak pun tak ."

"Tunggu Sasuke!"panggilan telefon serta merta terputus. Naruto berfikir sejenak. Apa yang dia sudah lakukan sampaikan Sasuke jadi begitu? Kenapa Sasuke mahu percepatkan perkahwinan mereka berdua? Kenapa?

Naruto jatuh terduduk sambil memegang gagang telefon. Kepalanya sudah pening. Dia terbaring disitu tanpa ada yang mengetahui keberadaannya.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

TBC

.

.

.

Thanks for reading my fanfiction!


End file.
